The Beginning
The Beginning is the first episode of Jem. It was first aired as a 7 minute segment in its first run, later being extended in some of the later runs of the series. Full Synopsis The episode begins with what looks to be either a red carpet premire or concert, with fans rapidlly shouting out each of the holograms names as they get out of their limo with Jem being the last one out, and questioned by many paparazzi. Jem narrates and states all this began when her father passed away, and the scene changes to her father's funeral. Jem's real identity is revealed here to be Jerrica Benton. She and the other holograms, as well as their road manager (and Jerrica's boyfriend) Rio, walk away gloomily. Business partner Eric Raymond catches up with them and has a short conversation with Jerrica, offering her some help if she needs anything. Rio tells him that Jerrica can handle herself and walks away with her, leaving Eric standing in the rain. Jem states that her father left her two inheritances: Starlight Music and Starlight House for Foster Girls. In the house, Rio's working on a short in the ceiling light while Aja is vacuuming and Jerrica is fixing the broken sink while Kimber strums her guitar, singing to herself. Rio shouts to Aja, asking her to test out the light. As she does what he asked her to do, the light sparks while the vacuum literally goes out of control and bangs the ladder, making Rio fall on the vacuum, literally popping it in the process. The dirt from the destroyed vacuum spreads into the kitchen, making Jerrica sneeze and accidentally pop out the pipe, letting all of the water flow out. While getting out from underneath the sink, one of the Starlight Girls tells Jerrica that there's problems to which Jerrica replies sarcastically, "Oh tell me about them." Later in Jerrica's room, Shana, Aja, Kimber, and Rio discuss the recent problems that occurred (although in the rebroadcast Kimber's line about the plumbing and furniture was cut out). Shana states that they need money to fix the place up to which the woman drying Jerrica's hair (Mrs. Bailey) replies that Jerrica and Kimber's father used to get money from Starlight Music. Jerrica gets up and grabs one of her dresses saying that she could to. Upon arriving at Starlight Music, Jerrica runs past a guard (who replaced Harry after Eric fired him) into a elevator leading her to the lobby where her father's old office is located at. Jerrica notices a new secretary, and questions what happened to the old one (Gloria). The secretary replies rudely that she doesn't know since she was hired the week before by Eric Raymond. Jerrica runs angrily into her father's old office and asks him if he's making himself at home. Eric asks her why she came which Jerrica replies that she needs money for Starlight House. Eric tells her that it's not a charity and she's just a child, Jerrica tells him that her father gave half of Starlight to her, until Eric says he's going to turn Starlight Music into the biggest recording company in the country until stating that he needs fresh blood like The Misfits, who come into the office on bikes that are the shapes of guitars. Jerrica yells for them to get out of her office, and Eric states that it's his office now causing tension between Jerrica and Pizzazz. After Pizzazz, Stormer, and Roxy perform Outta My Way, torturing and tormenting Jerrica in the process. Eric states that there would be a battle of the bands the next day to which Roxy states that he made sure that all the bands are all lousy leading the Misfits to a instant victory. Pizzazz insults Jerrica one more time before Eric calmly tells Jerrica that he's in control now and there is nothing she could do about it. Jerrica angrily responds that he shouldn't be too sure of that before leaving. Later that night a storm is going on, and Jerrica, Shana, Aja and Kimber in what looks to be one of their rooms. Jerrica opens a box with her name on it, and sees red star earrings. Kimber compliments them, and Aja states that Rio probably sent them to her. Suddenly they hear thunder and the window bursts open, after shutting it all four girls see a hologram by the name Synergy right before them, saying that it has come for her. The hologram tell Jerrica to meet her at the abandoned drive in, and upon following the instructions, Synergy tells them to go through the wall. Aja states that she's not that crazy, but after a few words from Jerrica, goes through the wall into what looks to be illusion. The girls get out of the van, and Synergy introduces herself. And for a few seconds, turns the girls into one another before showing them all of what Jerrica and Kimber's father left for them. The scene changes to the battle of the bands competition the next day to which Eric Raymond announces three bands that are competing against the Misfits, all of which got negative responds from the audience until he announces the Misfits who get very positive responds. Before he could announce the winners, Jem performs Only The Beginning, leaving The Misfits and Eric Raymond completely shocked, which after she finished singing and introduced her and her band. Eric Raymond angrily walks up with a complaint, then asks who invited them, Jem states that Jerrica was the one that invited them. Upon making a hologram of her, Jem turns back into Jerrica and runs to where the hologram was standing. Eric challenges her to a battle of the bands and a film producer named Howard Sands offered to support it saying that the winner would get a movie contract and his mansion. Pizzazz states to the other Misfits that they would win it, and then deliberately steal Jem and the Hologram's instruments, driving away in their van. Noticing their instruments where gone, Jerrica, Aja, Shana, and Kimber go after them in the Rockin' Roadster, until Roxy and Stormer deliberately throw their instruments at them, making the Holograms end up at the edge of a cliff. Jerrica quickly makes a hologram of Jem, and tells Synergy to make the hologram get help. The hologram of Jem waves to Rio, who was passing by, and tells him the Holograms were in trouble. Rio drives to cliff and saves Jerrica and the others, ending up in the newspaper the next day. Eric crumbles up the newspaper featuring Jem, and tells the Misfits that 1 million dollars worth of publicity, along with stating that they're lucky Jerrica didn't call the police. The Misfits tell him to lighten up, and that it's not their fault that Aja couldn't drive, but she could. Eric tells them to leave the serious business to him and tells them he'll see to it that they win. The Misfits then perform Winning Is Everything. Meanwhile, at Starlight House, the Starlight Girls (excluding Krissie, who was no where in sight at the moment until the next episode and Laura isn't seen until season 2) give Becky and Lela money for the Honor Jar so they can by a new refrigerator for the house, according to Lela they only needed $30 more. Later on, Jerrica catches Ashley (one of the Starlight Girls) trying to steal Lela, Deirdre, Becky, Ba Nee, Terri, Krissie (even though she doesn't until appear the next episode), Marianne, Anne, Joellen, Nancy, and Delaree's money from the honor jar to try and rip them off until she was caught by the Holograms, Jerrica tells her to put it back. Later, the girls punish Ashley by making her pay $30 for the honor jar. Later on, Eric hires Zipper to scare the Holograms and in the process burns down Starlight House. Featured Songs *"Outta My Way" - The Misfits *"Only The Beginning" - Jem and The Holograms *"Winning Is Everything" - The Misfits Other Songs *"Broken Glass" - The Limp Lizards Trivia *When the series' first episodes ran, the songs were shorter but once it was picked up, songs were looped and scenes reused to expand the songs. *The last names Benton, Leith, Gabor and Elmsford were real scientists who were key developers in holograms. *Jem's name was originally M. The letter "M" couldn't be copyrighted, so it was changed to Jem. Jerrica's name originally was Morgan, Kimber was Aja, Aja was Jade, Stormer was Roxy, and Roxy was Rue. *Eric Raymond's name was based on the first and middle name of Christy Marx's brother, Eric Raymond Marx. *Unlike most episodes of the show's first 2 seasons, this episode features 2 Misfits songs and one Jem and The Holograms songs. It's usually the other way around Quotes *'Jem': Show time, Synergy. ---- *'Eric Raymond': Jerrica What are you doing here? *'Jerrica': I need money for Starlight House. *'Eric': (chuckling) Well, this is a business, Jerrica, not a charity. ---- *'Jerrica': How dare you use my father's company to promote this... this trash! *'Pizzazz': (gets up and confronts Jerrica) Who are you calling trash, you little wimp? ---- *'Synergy': Welcome, Jerrica Benton. Come. Continue to drive forward. *'Kimber': What? Through the wall? *'Synergy': Do not be afraid. Things are not always... (Synergy goes through the wall) what they seem! ---- *'Jerrica' Synergy: Who or what are you? *'Synergy': I am Synergy. A holographic computer designed to be the ultimate, audio, visual, entertainment synthesizer. ---- *'Roxy': It's not our fault that Aja chick can't drive. ---- *'Kimber': Now what are we gonna do? *'Shana': Well, we can't just stay here! *'Aja': Come on. We can climb out. (stands and the car rocks forward) *'Shana': (shouting) Sit down! ---- *'Aja': Hey, I'm crazy but I'm not that crazy. ---- Gallery Meeting Synergy.jpg Guitar motercycle.jpg Loser.jpg 101 Category:Season 1